


We Can't Predict The Futur {Larry, Mpreg}

by Cath_Fiction023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Doctor Liam Payne, Gay Bar, Harry est un très bon client, Kissing, Louis Smokes, Louis est une pute, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnant Louis, Roommates, Secrets, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_Fiction023/pseuds/Cath_Fiction023
Summary: Personne ne peut prévenir l'avenir. Quand on est jeune, on veut devenir un super héros, on veut sauver le monde. C'était le cas de Louis, du moins... Mais personne ne peut prévenir l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Louis n'est pas devenu un héros et il n'a encore moins sauvé le monde. Sa vie a pris une toute autre tournure, une tournure beaucoup plus sinistre que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer...~.~Louis William Tomlinson & Harry Edward Styles. Le passé les à rapprochés. Le présent les à éloignés. Le futur saura-t-il les réunir?#WCPTF





	1. I

Quand j’étais enfant, je voulais sauver des vies. Après une autre overdose de ma mère, je me souviens d’avoir été conduit à l’hôpital, mais je souviens surtout du médecin en charge de s’occuper de ma mère. J’étais en extase devant lui et sur le calme qu’il avait face à la situation plutôt critique qu’était ma mère... Tout de suite, je me suis dit que je voulais être comme lui, il m’avait l’air tellement fort et en contrôle. C’est beau de rêver. J’ai bien fait vite de comprendre que je ne serais jamais assez bon pour être comme lui. Pas avec un père absent et une mère droguer comme la-mienne. J’avais 17 ans quand j’ai pris la décision de quitté la maison. Je n’avais nulle part où aller, mais je m’en fichais, tout était mieux que cette maison. Mais quel avenir pour un jeune homme à la rue qui ne possède rien ? Situation désespérer, solution désespérer… 

On est prêt à tout pour un peu de nourriture ou même de l’argent, même vendre son corps…

~.~

Le problème avec mon job, c’est que je ne choisis pas mes clients, c’est eux qui me choisissent… Vieux, jeune, homme ou femme, l’important c’est l’argent que je gagne quand j’ai fini ce que j’ai à faire. Bon c’est sûr que j’ai mes préférences, mais je ne vais pas faire mon difficile. Je suis déjà assez chanceux d’avoir un toit où vivre, je ne vais pas commencer à faire des caprices. Un autre problème, c’est que je choisi encore moins de où ça se passe. Là encore, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire. Que ce soit dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ou dans le motel le plus miteux qu’on ne peut pas trouver ici à Little Rock. Des fois, quand le client est vraiment presser, on peut même le faire dans la voiture ou littéralement dans la rue. Ouais… je n’ai pas le meilleur des jobs, mais je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j’ai. En même temps, je ne me plains pas, c’est bien payer. D’accord, il est vrai qu’il peut y avoir quelques problèmes à faire ce que je fais, comme un client qui refuse de me payer ou un qui prend le rôle du dominant un peu trop au sérieux, mais comme je l’ai dit : l’important c’est l’argent que je gagne à vendre mon cul, le reste je peux gérer. 

La question qu’on me pose le plus souvent est comment j’en suis arrivé là? Comment j’en suis venu à vendre mon corps pour de l’argent? La réponse est claire : j’ai un beau cul, j’avais faim et on m’a proposé de l’argent. Quand j’ai réalisé que des personnes seraient prêtent à payer cher pour m’avoir dans leur lit, j’ai vite saisie l’occasion de ne plus être à la rue. La raison que je donne quand on me pose cette question c’est par survie. J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire pour ne pas mourir de faim. 

Maintenant, ça doit bien faire cinq ans que je fais ce job. Je me souviens encore de mes débuts. J’étais gêner et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire pour plaire. J’étais complètement novice dans le domaine du sexe. Quand j’ai commencé, je n’avais pas encore assez d’argent d’économisé pour avoir une bonne place où vivre, donc je m’arrangeais toujours pour dormir chez mon client et le lendemain, je m’en trouvais un autre pour à nouveau passer la nuit avec lui. Ainsi de suite, un client = une place où dormir. Maintenant, ça ne marche plus comme ça, maintenant, j’ai réussi à me faire un nom dans le domaine. Désormais, fini de faire les coins de rue pour me trouver des clients parce qu’à présent, j’ai mes clients réguliers. Avec un cul comme le miens, ça n’a pas vraiment été long de me faire un nom, mais bon… À présent, j’ai une de mes vielles amies, Ashley, qui m’aide à trouver des clients. Elle a beaucoup de contact et quand il en a un susceptible de me plaire elle me l’envoie. J’ai beaucoup moins de problème grâce à elle.

Souvent, les clients qu’elle m’envoie sont plus vieux que moi et comme je suis gay, je favorise les hommes, mais il n’est pas rare que je vais coucher avec une femme, si elle paye bien. Vous serez étonné de voir à quel point je suis capable de bander vite quand il y a autant de billet de 100$ en jeu. 

Appeler moi une pute si vous voulez, mais souvenez-vous que je suis la meilleure que vous allez rencontrer. Je sais ce que je vaux et je n’ai pas peur d’en jouer. Profiteur? Totalement! 

Le problème que j’ai, maintenant que j’ai des clients réguliers, c’est qu’éventuellement, ils trouvent tous quelqu’un à aimer et n’ont éventuellement plus besoin de mes services et c’est là que je fais appelle aux bonnes connaissances d’Ashley…

\- Je suis rentré Lou!

La voix de mon coloc me sort de mes pensées et je me redresse pour être assis sur mon lit. Ça doit bien faire trois jours qu’il est parti, j’avais hâte qu’il revienne.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre!

Ce n’est pas long que j’entends des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et bientôt, une adorable tête blonde fait son apparition. Tout de suite, il fonce sur moi et me fait un énorme câlin. Avec la force à laquelle il m’a sauté dessus, on bascule par en arrière et nous voilà couché dans mon lit dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Dit comme ça, on pourrait se m’éprendre sur la nature de notre relation, mais il ne se passe absolument rien entre mon irlandais et moi. Bon il est vrai qu’il est déjà arrivé des choses pas considéré comme très catholique, mais souvent quand ça arrive, il y a beaucoup d’alcool en jeu. 

Entre Niall et moi, une relation de confiance c’est très vite installer. Je me souviens encore la première fois que je l’ai vue, deux ans plus tôt. Je venais d’acheter mon nouvel appart, celui dans lequel on vit en ce moment, et je m’étais habiller plus propre que d’habitude pour signer les papiers et en passant proche d’une petite rue, Niall m’a intercepter pour m’offrir ses services. Il a probablement cru que j’avais beaucoup d’argent et qu’il serait bien payer. Pas besoin de dire que je me suis vu à travers lui. Il était tellement jeune, à peine 18 ans… Je l’ai ramené chez moi et je lui ai donné à manger, je l’ai laissé prendre une douche et dormir dans un bon lit. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait rester là aussi longtemps qu’il le voulait. Après deux ans, il habite encore ici et il est ce que j’ai qui se rapproche le plus d’une famille.

\- Alors, dit-moi comment c’était? Tu as fait un beau voyage? je lui demande en passant ma main dans ses cheveux

\- Ce n’était pas vraiment un voyage en tant que tel, je ne suis partie que trois jours, mais oui, c’était tellement beau! Tu aurais dû être là avec moi, me dit-il en frottant son visage contre mon torse

\- J’aurais bien voulu, mais faut bien faire entrer de l’argent. Le loyer ne va pas se payer tout seul…

Il n’aime pas quand je parle d’argent parce qu’il sait comment je l’ai obtenu, mais il ne peut pas m’empêcher de faire mon travail, donc la plus part du temps on fait juste éviter le sujet.

\- Alors est-ce que tu as fait ton choix? je lui demande en enroulant une mèche blonde autour de mon doigt

\- Non, c’est impossible! Il y trop de choix, chaque université offre leurs programmes de façon tellement impressionnante que je ne sais pas laquelle est ma préférée! m’informe-t-il tout en relevant sa tête pour me regarder

\- Ne t’inquiète pas tu as encore le temps de faire ton choix, je le rassure en passant une nouvelle fois ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il y a trois jours, il est parti faire la tournée des universités pour voir dans laquelle il aimerait aller l’année prochaine. Quand on a décidé qu’on allait devenir colocataire, je lui ai dit que s’il allait rester chez moi, il devait retourner aux études parce qu’il n’est pas vrai que j’allais le laisser gâcher sa vie comme je l’ai fait avec la mienne… Il a repris l’école où il avait arrêté et le voilà en train de faire son choix pour l’université. Je suis tellement fière de lui.

On reste longtemps dans mon lit coucher sans rien dire. Lui avec sa tête contre mon torse, proche de mon cœur, et ma main qui joue distraitement dans ses cheveux. Il n’est pas rare pour nous d’avoir des moments comme ceux-ci, pour nous c’est naturel. Je crois qu’on a tous les deux grandement manqué d’affection durant notre enfance et qu’on essaie d’en avoir à travers l’autre. C’est peut-être bizarre vu de l’extérieur, mais l’important c’est que ça marche pour nous et qu’on se sente bien comme ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de faire ce soir? je lui demande après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- On pourrait ce commander à manger et sortir en boîte après? propose-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu veux commander de la nourriture? Tu n’aimes pas quand je cuisine? je lui demande sur un faux ton offenser 

\- Bien sûr que non c’est juste que je ne veux pas mourir intoxiqué ce soir, tu vois? me dit-il avec son air farceur

\- Quand je deviendrais un chef célèbre tu regretteras de t’être moquer de moi. Je le préviens, tout aussi farceur.

On se met tous les deux à rire parce que sans mentir je crois que je serais capable de faire brûler de l’eau… On finit par se lever de mon lit et Niall va commander la nourriture pendant que moi je vais prendre une douche pour être beau ce soir. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que je vais trouver de nouveaux clients potentiels…


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première rencontre entre L&H...)

Le problème quand je vais en boîte, c’est que je ne sais jamais quoi je dois porter. Chandail ou chemise? Jean ou pantalon propre noir? Au final, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me casse la tête avec toutes ces questions. Je finis toujours par simplement prendre mon pantalon Adidas et une belle camisole pour mettre mes bras en valeur. Je vois d’ici Niall rouler des yeux quand il va encore me voir dans mon légendaire pantalon Adidas. 

J’entends des coups donnés à la porte d’entrée et j’en déduis que c’est la nourriture qui vient d’arriver. Je ne sais même pas ce que Niall à commander, finalement. J’entends Niall parler avec le livreur et régler la facture.

\- La bouffe est là! J’entends l’irlandais me crier depuis la cuisine.

\- J’arrive!

Je finis de me préparer et essaie de placer mes cheveux du mieux que je peux, mais ils sont indomptables. Je perds espoir du jour où je vais enfin arriver à me coiffer sans trop de problèmes. Je les laisse en bataille en me disant que cela me donne un style… Je me dépêche de rejoindre mon colocataire dans la cuisine avant que le repas ne devienne froid. J’entre dans la cuisine et vois les boîtes de pizzas sur la table. Niall a déjà englouti presque la moitié de la sienne, il était affamé, ma foi! 

\- Ne mange pas trop vite tu vas te rendre malade.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute! C’est elle qui me regarde avec de gros yeux et qui me supplie de la manger le plus rapidement possible.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d’écouter ces voix dans ta tête, ce n’est pas bien pour ta santé mentale. Déjà quelle est presque qu’inexistante…

Pour toute réponse, il se contente de mordre à pleine dent dans le reste de sa pointe de pizza tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour me dire « voici ce que moi et mes voix on en pense de ton opinion! ». Je me contente de lui rouler les yeux et de mordre à mon tour dans ma pointe de pizza. On continue de manger notre pizza respective et j’en profite pour demander à Niall de me parler encore un peu des universités qu’il a été visité. Voir son regard s’illuminer alors qu’il me parle de son futur, me procure une joie infinie et je me dis que j’ai au moins pris une bonne décision dans ma vie. Une fois notre repas terminé, je me lève pour jeter les boîtes dans le recyclage et mettre les couteaux dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m’étonne pas?

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon coloc et l’interroge du regard. De quoi il parle? Il me regarde un sourire sur les lèvres et il roule des yeux.

\- Encore et toujours tes pantalons Adidas, hein?

Je ne peux que lui sourire. Je savais qu’il ferait un commentaire. Je termine de mettre la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et je me dirige vers lui pour mettre mon bras sur son épaule.

\- Tant qu’il n’y aura rien de mieux que mes Adidas je vais continuer de les mettre, je lui dis tout en lui ébouriffant ses faux cheveux blonds.

Il me donne un coup de coude pour se dégager de mon étreinte et essaie de replacer ses cheveux. Je me mets à rire face à sa mine déconfite.

\- Tu viens de gâcher des heures de préparation!

\- Tu sais… je pourrais me sentir mal, je pourrais.

\- Tu devrais!

Je lui roule les yeux comme simple réponse, avant de lui dire de finir de se préparer pour qu’on puisse partir. Il murmure quelque que chose que je ne peux pas entendre, mais je me contente de l’ignorer. Après vingt minutes, on entre finalement dans le tas de ferraille qui nous serre de voiture. Je dois m’y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant que le moteur se décide enfin à démarrer.

\- Tu veux aller où? je demande à mon Irlandais préféré.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu’on n’a pas été au Level, me propose Niall

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas. 

Je me mets en route, les fenêtres baissées et la radio dans le tapis. Je tape mes doigts sur le volant au rythme de la musique et je remarque que mon coloc fait de même sur son genou. En un rien de temps, on arrive devant le club et je suis soulagé de voir que la file d’attente n’est pas trop longue. Je stationne ma voiture dans une petite ruelle et ne prends même pas la peine de verrouiller les portes puisque avouons-le, personne ne veut voler une voiture plus vieille que sa grand-mère. 

Comme je l’avais espéré, cela n’a pas pris trop de temps avant qu’on finisse par entrer. Ma première impression lorsqu’on entre dans le club est que la musique, si on peut considérer cela comme de la musique, joue beaucoup trop forte. Niall repère une table libre et va s’installer, alors que moi je me dirige en direction opposer, vers le bar, pour nous commander nos boissons. Après avoir zigzagué entre les corps en sueur des autres personnes présentent dans la boîte, j’atteins enfin le bar. Le barman est enseveli de commandes qui fusent de tous bords tous côtés. Je voudrais pas être à sa place, il est complètement dans le rush et il n’y a personne pour l’aider… Comme il est bien occupé et plutôt loin d’où je me trouve, je décide d’attendre avant de donner ma commande, le temps qu’il y ait moins de monde. Je me tourne face à la piste de danse et m’accote sur le contoire derrière moi, alors que je commence à observer ce qui m’entoure. Quoiqu’il soit encore assez tôt pour ce genre de soirée, l’ambiance est déjà bien installée et tout le monde semble s’amuser. Les gens qui sont sur la piste de danse, sautent au rythme de la musique tout en échappant plus de la moitié de leur verre sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, proche de, si je me souviens bien, les toilettes, je vois des couples qui se roulent une pelle, alors que d’autres devraient penser à se prendre une chambre puisque rendu là, l’étape des préliminaires est passé depuis longtemps… Je craque un sourire quand je me souviens qu’il y a un temps où c’était moi à leur place et qui était prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge pour un peu d’argent. Je secoue légèrement la tête au souvenir de mes débuts dans le domaine… Je me reconcentre sur le barman et quand je vois qu’il est moins dans le jus, je lui fais signe de la main. Pour la première fois, je fais attention à son apparence et je dois dire qu’il n’est pas du tout désagréable à regarder. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon et ses yeux sont entourés d’un épais trait d’eyeliner ce qui les fait ressortir davantage. Son t-shirt noir lui colle à la peau et heureusement qu’il y a le bar qui nous sépare parce que je crois bien que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus sinon…

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux t’offrir? Me demande-t-il avec sa voix chaude.

Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas lui répondre «une baise torride». J’avale ma salive et finis par lui répondre :

\- Je vais te prendre un whisky sans glace et une Murphy’s, s’il te plaît.

Je ne sais même pas s’il a bien entendu ce que je lui ai dit, la musique est tellement forte que j’ai peine à m'entendre moi-même. Il semble cependant avoir compris puisqu’il me fait un signe de tête et commence à préparer ma commande. Je le regarde faire, mais bien vite je me sens observer à mon tour. Je détourne le regard du barman et cherche Niall des yeux pour voir si c’est lui qui me fixe, mais je le vois au loin accoter sur une table avec une fille qui essaie probablement de le draguer vu la façon dont elle a de se pencher en avant pour mettre son décolleté en avantage. Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire à cette vue parce qu’elle n’a aucune chance. Je continue de parcourir le club des yeux quand mon regard rencontre celui d’un regard émeraude qui se trouve de l’autre côté du bar. Maintenant que nos regards se sont accrochés, il m’étonne à ne pas détourner le regard. La plupart des personnes l’auraient fait, gêner de s’être fait prendre, mais pas lui, il continue de m’observer et j’en fais de même. Il doit avoir environ mon âge soit environ 23 ans, ou peut-être plus jeune, mais certainement pas de beaucoup. Il a de longs cheveux bruns frisés qui encadre parfaitement son visage. Mais comme il fait relativement noir et qu’il est quand même loin, je ne peux pas parfaitement voir les traits de son visage, mais je sais déjà qu’il est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Quand il comprend que je l’observe à mon tour, il craque un sourire et mon cœur manque un battement quand j’aperçois ses fossettes. On continue de se regarder et il finit par me lever son verre comme pour me dire «salut» et je lui réponds par un bref signe de tête. Notre moment à distance est interrompu lorsque le barman revient avec mes boissons. J’avais presque oublié pourquoi j’étais venu au bar en premier lieu…

\- Ça fera 25$

Je lui sors deux billets de 20$ et j’attends qu’il me donne mon change avant de commencer à me diriger vers mon Irlandais préféré. Je remarque que la fille n’est plus à ses côtés, elle a sûrement réalisé qu’elle n’avait pas de chance, il lui manque quelque chose communément appeler un pénis. Il est toujours accoté sur la table et il attend mon retour. Quand il me voit arriver, il souffle de soulagement et se redresse pour prendre sa bière de ma main. 

\- Ça ne fait même pas quinze minutes qu’on est arrivé et je me suis déjà fait draguer par une fille, me dit-il en s’approchant de moi le plus possible pour être sûr que je l’entends malgré la musique qui nous casse les tympans.

\- Oui, j’ai vu ça, elle avait l’aire déterminée à danser avec toi vu la façon qu’elle avait de se pencher vers toi, je lui réponds en approchant mes lèvres proches de son oreille.

\- J’ai dû lui dire au moins dix fois que je n’étais pas intéressé avant qu’elle comprenne!

J’éclate de rire quand je vois sa mine désespérer et je lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Je lève mon verre pour le cogner à sa bière et son sourire est déjà de retour. On prend notre première gorgée et je sens le liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge et se mélanger à mon sang. Je commence à me déhancher au rythme de la musique toujours mon verre à la main. Je balance mes hanches de gauche à droite et je tourne lentement sur moi-même. Je me laisse emporter par ce qui m’entoure et je profite du moment. Ce n’est pas long avant que le sentiment d’être observé refait surface. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui faire face pour savoir que c’est le gars du bar qui me surveille. Je continue de me déhancher, mais je commence à en mettre un peu plus qu’il n’en faut. S’il veut me regarder, je vais au moins lui donner quelque chose auquel il ne pourra pas détourner le regard… Niall, qui est toujours à la table, me regarde faire mon show et ce n’est pas long avant qu’il comprenne que j’essaie d’impressionner quelqu’un. Je vois ses fines lèvres bouger, signe qu’il me parle, mais je n’entends rien de ce qu’il essaie de me dire. Je finis d’une traite le reste de mon verre de whisky et pose le verre, à présent vide, sur la table à côté de la bière à moitié entamer de Niall. Je jette un coup d’œil derrière moi et souris satisfait quand je remarque que l’homme du bar se mord la lèvre inférieure. Quand je retourne mon attention vers mon coloc, il n’est plus là. Je le cherche dans la foule et j’aperçois sa tête blonde se diriger vers les toilettes. C’est sûrement cela qu’il voulait me dire quelques instants plus tôt.  
Maintenant que j’ai réussi à faire réagir le bouclé au bar, j’arrête de me déhancher et je m’installe bonnement à ma table en attendant le retour de Niall. Cependant, j’ai à peine le temps de m’asseoir confortablement, qu’une grande main froide s’accroche à mon bras dénuder. Au départ, je crois que c’est le gars du bar qui a enfin pris ses couilles en mains et qui a enfin décidé de venir me parler, mais je n’aurais pas pu être plus déçu lorsque je vois que le détenteur de cette main n’est rien de plus qu’un vieux schnock.

\- Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes de danser, poupée? J’aimais bien voir ton p’tit cul se déhancher, me dit l’homme avec sa voix rauque qui empeste l’alcool.

\- Dommage, le spectacle est terminé, je lui réponds en me dégageant de sa poigne.

Je m’éloigne de lui, mais il me rattrape de nouveau.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle, me cri-t-il par-dessus la musique.

\- Écoute papi, va te trouver un autre twink à faire chier, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, je suis déjà avec quelqu’un, je l’informe.

Une des premières choses qu’on apprend quand on pratique mon métier est comment bien mentir pour se débarrasser d’un client indésirable. Maintenant, j’espère juste que Niall va revenir avant que le soulon devant moi ne commence à se faire trop imposant. 

\- Tu es sûr? Parce que je ne vois personne ici qui te réclame…

L’art de faire sentir quelqu’un comme un objet.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un être humain et non pas un vulgaire objet. Et puis de toute façon, tu es bien la dernière personne avec qui je veux finir la soirée donc tu peux déguerpir tout de suite.

Je le vois bouillir devant moi. Il ne doit pas avoir l’habitude de se faire dire non. Je sens qu’il va bientôt péter sa coche et il me faut une sortie de secours au plus vite. Malheureusement pour moi, Niall n’est toujours pas revenu, je ne peux donc pas l’utiliser pour me sortir de cette situation. Je ne laisse pas le temps à l’alcoolique devant moi de réagir, que je m’éloigne rapidement vers mon plan B. Si je ne peux pas utiliser Niall je vais devoir prendre quelqu’un d’autre et quoi de mieux qu’un bouclé accoter au bar? Je me dirige vers lui et quand il me remarque, je le vois se redresser. Quand j’arrive assez proche de lui pour qu’il puisse m’entendre, je lui crie par-dessus la musique :

\- Joue le jeu!

Sans prévenir, je passe ma main dans son cou et l’approche de moi. Je plaque mes lèvres aux siennes et tout de suite, elles commencent à se mouvoir contre celles du bel inconnu. Ses mains viennent se poser dans le bas de mon dos, alors que je m’installe entre ses jambes. Sa langue vient trouver la mienne et puis d’un coup, la musique, qui depuis le début de la soirée me casse les oreilles, me parvient désormais plus comme un bruit de fond. Je me laisse fondre contre ses lèvres et je laisse glisser doucement mes mains le long de son torse jusqu’à ce qu’elles arrivent sur ses cuisses, proche de son entre-jambe. À contre cœur, je brise le contact de nos lèvres et je me sépare lentement de lui. Je le regarde un instant dans les yeux avant de me retourner pour voir si le veille homme et toujours là, mais je l’aperçois au loin en train de se chercher une nouvelle victime. 

\- Merci du coup de main, c’est très gentil. Tu embrasses super bien, mais je dois y aller! Je lui dis avant d’essayer de partir, mais comme ses mains sont toujours dans le bas de mon dos, il me maintient en place.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, quand même! Laisse-moi au moins te payer un verre, me propose-t-il de sa voix chaude et sensuelle. Dure de lui résister… Je jette tout de même un coup d’œil derrière moi pour voir où est Niall, mais il doit sûrement encore être aux toilettes puisqu’il n’est toujours pas de retour à notre table. 

\- D’accord, juste un verre. Je finis par accepter

Un sourire prend place sur son visage et ses fossettes font de nouveau leur apparition. Je prends ses mains qui sont toujours positionnées dans le bas de mon dos et je les enlève pour les poser sur ses cuisses à lui. Je m’enlève d’entre ses jambes et je m’installe sur le banc disponible à sa droite et je le regarde du coin de l’œil.

\- Aller paye moi un verre et fait en sorte que ce soit mémorable, je lui dis avec mon sourire charmeur.

\- Oh, mais j’y compte bien…

Le clin d’œil qu’il me fait à la suite de sa réponse laisse libre cours à l’imagination sur le déroulement de la soirée et je me surprends à avoir hâte de savoir où ce jeu de flirt va nous mener... Je lui roule les yeux comme toute réponse, mais il n’est pas dur de deviner que je suis plus amusé qu’autre chose par la situation. Il sourit à nouveau et fait signe au barman de venir vers nous pour pouvoir commander nos boissons, mais encore une fois, je n’entends rien de ce qu’il dit, car la musique est encore et toujours trop forte. Je vois le barman approuver de la tête signe qu’il a bien compris et je me demande comment il fait. Je laisse mon regard glisser sur le corps du barman une dernière fois, mais je suis vite ramené à la réalité par l’homme à mes côtés.

\- Styles. Harry Styles, me dit-il en me tendant sa main. Tout de suite, je sais qu’il est un homme d’affaires, il y a beaucoup trop de professionnalisme dans sa façon de s’introduire.

\- Louis. Juste Louis, je l’informe en ignorant totalement la main qu’il me tend.

Son sourire fait de nouveau son apparition et je me demande s’il sait faire autre chose que cela quand je lui parle. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que sans mentir, il est époustouflant son sourire. 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’un bel homme comme toi vient faire ici, sans personne pour l’accompagner? Je l’interroge 

Je sais parfaitement qu’il est seul puisqu’il n’a rien fait d’autre que me regarder depuis le début de la soirée et qu’il n’a même pas essayé de me repousser quand je l’ai embrassé. S’il avait été accompagné, il l’aurait fait. 

\- Au départ, je n’étais pas censé être seul, mais mon ami à annuler à la dernière minute, cependant je me suis dit que je n’allais pas me priver d’une bonne soirée, donc je suis venu quand même. Mais toi, il est passé où ton ami?

\- Niall? Il va revenir, il est simplement partie aux toilettes.

Il hoche seulement la tête et le barman arrive avec la commande d’Harry, deux cosmopolitans. Il paye nos deux verres et se tourne vers moi pour trinquer avec moi. On se regarde dans les yeux alors que nos boissons se cognent l’une à l’autre dans un tintement que j’ai peine à entendre. 

\- Donc, qu’est-ce que fait Harry Styles dans la vie? Je lui demande après avoir pris une première gorgée.

\- Je suis dans les affaires, j’aide à la conception de grandes entreprises, mais mon but ultime serait de pouvoir créer et diriger ma propre entreprise, m’informe-t-il

\- C’est bien d’avoir des objectifs.

\- C’est vrai, mais assez parlé de moi. J’aimerais bien savoir ce que Juste Louis fait dans ses temps libres. Je t’imagine bien dans les relations publiques.

J’éclate littéralement de rire lorsqu’il prononce sa dernière phrase. Il n’aurait pas pu viser mieux, quoique je doute fort qu’on ait la même définition de «relation publique». Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne suis totalement sobre en ce moment, donc résumons la situation en disant simplement que j’ai le rire facile. Quand je finis par me calmer, je vois qu’Harry ne comprend pas la nature de mon rire, mais qu’il est tout de même fier d’avoir suscité cette réaction chez moi.

\- Relations publiques, tu dis? Eh bien si tu considères que coucher avec des personnes contre de l’argent sont des relations publiques, alors oui c’est tout à fait ce que je fais.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort. Quoique même s’il avait parlé, je ne suis pas sûr que je l’aurais entendu. Il répète le même processus plusieurs fois avant d’abandonner et de simplement m’interroger du regard.

\- Oui Harry, je suis une pute. Je lui affirme en confirmant ses doutes.

Je n’ai jamais eu honte de le dire et cela ne va pas changer ce soir. Pourquoi j’aurais honte quand je sais que je suis doué? Je n’en suis peut-être pas fier, mais je n’en aie pas honte, il y a une nuance. 

\- Ferme ta bouche, je pourrais croire que c’est une invitation de ta part.

Il a très bien compris ma référence sexuelle et il finit éventuellement par fermer sa bouche après avoir rougi comme pas possible. Je ris une dernière fois et finit mon verre en une gorger avant de le cogner contre le comptoir. Harry ne dit toujours rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Je profite donc de cet instant pour regarder si Niall est de retour. Il est là, à notre table tout seul avec sa bière et il semble presque triste. 

\- Ce verre fut très agréable, mais je dois vraiment y aller cette fois. Au revoir Harry Styles, je lui dis avant de partir sans oublier de caresser l’intérieur de sa cuisse. 

Cela semble le ramener à terre, mais je suis déjà trop loin pour être rattrapé. Je fais de mon plus vite pour aller rejoindre Niall, mais cela est relativement dur puisque je dois passer par la piste de danse et disons qu’il n’y a pas beaucoup d’espace entre les corps pour passer. Quand je finis par arriver à la table, Niall relève la tête vers moi.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, me dit-il

\- Déjà? Tu es sûr? Tout va bien? Je lui demande ne comprenant pas son envie soudaine de vouloir partir

Son regard se pose quelque part derrière moi et quand je suis son regard je vois qu’il fixe des yeux Harry. 

\- Tu me ramènes ou je trouve quelqu’un qui le fera?

\- Non, c’est bon, je te reconduis.

Il finit d’une traite les dernières gorger de sa bière avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie. Cela nous prend pratiquement cinq minutes avant d’arriver à sortir du club. L’air frai me fait un bien fou, mais je sens mes oreilles bourdonner ce qui est plutôt désagréable comme sensation. Je remarque que la file d’attente a presque doublé, une chance qu’on est arrivé tôt, sinon cela aurait été l’enfer d’attendre. Niall ne fait pas attention à ces petits détails et se dirige directement vers la ruelle où j’ai laissé la bagnole. Je me demande ce qui s’est passé aux toilettes pour qu’il en revienne avec si mauvaise humeur. Niall arrive avant moi à la bagnole et il entre directement dans l’auto du côté passager et il claque même la portière. Quelle humeur de chien. Je le vois qui commence à s’impatienter, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Je roule des yeux face à son caractère mais j’accélère tout de même le pas et entre à mon tour dans la voiture, derrière le volant. Je démarre la voiture et cette fois, le moteur se met tout de suite en marche et cela ne prend pas cinq minutes avant de pouvoir partir. Si le trajet de l’aller l’ambiance était chaude et agréable avec la musique le retour est tout le contraire. Personne ne parle et c’est chiant. Heureusement, le trajet se fait plutôt vite. Il n’y a pratiquement personnes sur les routes à cette heure. Quand j’entre finalement dans le parking réservé aux personnes qui vivent dans notre immeuble, Niall n’attend même pas que la voiture soit complètement arrêtée avant de sortir. Non, mais c’est quoi son foutu problème? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se dépêche autant, il n’a pas ses clés de toute façon! Quand j’arrive devant notre porte, il est là appuyé contre le mur à attendre. 

\- Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de se dépêcher comme ça!

Il m’ignore complètement et je prends sur moi pour ne pas faire un commentaire de plus. Je sors la clé de notre appartement et je sais que je n’ai pris que deux verres d’alcool fort, mais fun fact : je n’ai aucune tolérance à l’alcool… Donc conduire quand il n’y a personne sur les routes, d’accord c’est limite, mais je peux gérer. Cependant, mettre cette foutue clé dans la serrure, merde que c’est dure! Néanmoins, je n’ai pas le temps de vraiment essayer puisque monsieur-je-me-la-joue-rabat-joie perd vite patience et me prend la clé et ouvre lui-même la porte. C’est sûr que lui avec seulement une bière dans le sang, il n’a aucune difficulté et arrive à l’ouvrir du premier coup. Il entre dans l’appartement et je le suis de proche, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il referme la porte derrière lui… Résultat : je reçois la porte en plein dans le nez. Oh le con. 

J’ouvre à nouveau la porte, bien décider à savoir quel est son problème. Je le cherche au premier étage dans le salon et la cuisine, mais le trouve nulle part. Il est donc monté dans sa chambre, signe qu’il veut vraiment m’éviter. Le truc c’est que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu’il agisse comme ça s’il avait une bonne raison, chose que je sais qui n’est pas le cas, puisque je n’ai rien fait. Je me dépêche de monter les escaliers, mais une fois arrivé en haut, je dois m’arrêter un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et ne pas vomir. Quand la pièce arrête enfin de tourner, je me dirige vers la chambre de Niall. Évidemment, je ne suis pas con, je sais qu’il a barré sa porte, mais je sais aussi comment la débarrer. Après quelques minutes d’acharnement, j’arrive enfin à ouvrir sa foutu porte. Lorsque j’entre dans la chambre, je trouve Niall, couché dans son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, qui regarde le plafond. Il est là, bien pénard à attendre que j’arrive à ouvrir cette foutue porte.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à venir. Me dit-il sans jamais quitter le plafond des yeux

\- Ouais, bien la prochaine fois tu as juste à venir m’ouvrir au lieu d’attendre là que je l’ouvre moi-même la porte. Je lui réponds franchement.

\- Non, c’est bon. Je voulais voir combien de temps tu allais mettre à l’ouvrir.

Je lui roule les yeux et m’avance jusqu’à son lit. Je lui donne un petit coup sur ses jambes pour lui faire comprendre de me faire de la place. Il se décale un peu, juste assez pour que je puisse m’installer confortablement à côté de lui. Je commence à moi aussi regardé le plafond. Il semble plus calme que dans la voiture, alors j’ai peut-être plus de chances de finir par comprendre quel est son problème et la raison pourquoi il a voulu qu’on quitte si tôt. J’attends encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement me lancer.

\- Tu vas me dire c’est quoi qui est arrivé pour que tu rages comme ça? je lui demande calmement sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Je l’entends soupirer longuement suite à ma question et quand je lui lance un coup d’œil, je vois qu’il n’a plus les bras croiser sous sa tête pour la soutenir, mais bien croiser sur son visage pour essayer de se cacher. Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, mais je sais qu’il le fera lorsqu’il sera prêt, donc j’attends.

\- C’était censé être une soirée entre nous deux. Finit-il par dire. Une soirée entre nous et la première chose que tu fais en arrivant c’est de faire ta pute pour impressionner je ne sais pas qui. Poursuit-il d’un ton neutre.

À l’entendre me parler comme ça on pourrait croire qu’il est fâché et qu’il essaie de me blesser en me traitant de pute, mais à vrai dire je m’en bas les couilles parce que c’est vrai que j’en suis une. Il est seulement déçu que la soirée ne se soit pas passée comme il l’aurait voulu…

\- Mais le pire c’est que quand je suis revenu des toilettes, je ne t’ai pas vu à la table et tu ne t’imagine pas la peur que j’aie eue qu’il te soit arrivé une merde. Et je ne sais pas… te voir tout sourire au bar avec le mec, alors que moi je m’inquiétais m’a vraiment fait chier, je suppose.

Je tourne mon corps pour lui faire face et je me colle à son corps. Je retire ses bras de devant son visage, je me blottis contre lui un bras qui l’entoure et mon visage qui repose dans son cou. Il me serre contre lui et j’inspire profondément, je reconnais tout de suite son eau de Cologne puisque c’est moi qui lui ai offert à Noël l’année dernière. Une odeur masculine et réconfortante. 

\- Désoler d’avoir fait une crise. Dit-il après un moment de silence

\- Ne t’excuse pas voyons, je comprends que cela a dû être frustrant de me voir faire mon show alors que c’était censé être une soirée entre nous.

Je ne veux pas qu’il se sente coupable. S’il y a bien quelqu’un qui devrait se sentir mal c’est moi. C’est moi qui n’ai pas assuré ce soir et qui suis partie en laissant Niall tout seul… Je suis le pire colocataire de la planète. 

\- Oui, mais là j’ai gâché la soirée…

Je souris contre son cou avant d’y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver quelque chose pour rattraper le coup… je laisse ma phrase pleine de sous-entendus en suspens, mais je sais qu’il a parfaitement bien compris où je veux en venir.

Je continue à lui embrasser le cou sauf que je ne me contente pas de simple baisé, je mordille, je lèche et j’aspire même sa peau. Je mets tout en œuvre pour être sûr qu’il n’oublie pas cette nuit avant encore longtemps. Je sens sa respiration devenir saccader et je sais qu’il essaie de se contrôler pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement. Sauf que j’aime bien quand mon partenaire est bruyant et ça tombe bien, je sais exactement quoi faire pour qu’il perde la tête. 

Je passe une jambe par-dessus ses hanches pour en avoir une de part et d’autre de son corps et je fais bien attention à me coller à lui le plus possible. Je le regarde dans les yeux un instant et lui demande silencieusement la permission d’aller plus loin. Je sais que tout comme moi, il en a envie, cependant je ne veux pas qu’il se sente obligé de dire oui pour se rattraper de son comportement dans le bar. Il répond à ma question de façon plus que positive lorsqu’il donne un coup de hanche contre mon bassin et qu’il met fin aux derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. 

Entre Niall et moi, cela a toujours été une question de physique. Il y a toujours eu une attirance, mais jamais rien de plus que physique. Il est beaucoup trop doux et attentionné, il ne serait pas capable de me contrôler. 

Je sens ses mains remonter sous mon chandail et bientôt, je me retrouve torse nu. Alors que je commence à détacher sa ceinture, il en profite pour s’étirer et atteindre sa table de chevet. Je lui retire son pantalon alors que j’entends le son familier du condom qu’il vient de sortir et je reconnais également la marque du lubrifiant. Il me sourit un peu timide, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps puisque j’attaque sa bouche avec la mienne. La soirée promet d’être torride…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors....! :) Dite moi comment vous avez trouver leur première rencontre ;) Aussi j'aimerais savoir comment vous trouvez la relation Louis/Niall so far!! 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> #WCPTF


End file.
